


One shot

by ReallySan (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baekhyun is a hitman, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Byun Baekhyun is in Love, Chanyeol is crazy, Character Death, Freeform, Jongin is scared, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minseok is suspicious, Park Chanyeol is a Good Friend, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Taeyeon is about to get clapped, Top Park Chanyeol, hitman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ReallySan
Summary: Hitman Baekhyun is supposed to kill Chanyeol. No questions asks, just as it says in his job description but after a while of stalking and failed attempts at the murder, Baekhyun doesn’t see why he needs to kill this sweetie anyway. Not until he gets too close.





	1. LolliPOP

“This is him?” Baekhyun tapped the picture. Of course it was, the guy literally just said it was but, Baekhyun had to make sure. He looked completely harmless but, that wasn’t Baekhyun’s job to question. “Yeah... his name i—“ Baekhyun put a hand up to stop the man from talking, “I don’t need to know his name. Let’s talk prices.” Baekhyun leaned over in his leather chair and set the photo down on the coffee table that separated him and his client. He set his elbows on his knees and let his arms dangle pointlessly. “I don’t think it should take you very long... can’t you just like... kill him anytime?” Baekhyun leaned back again and laughed, “Kill him anytime? Hell no... I just need a location where I can see him a lot, the rest I can do on my own but, I can’t just kill him anywhere, any way. I think it might take me... 3 days? Maybe less. Let’s say... $5,000 for now, since it’s your first time I’ll make it cheaper... if I’m inconvenienced in any way, I’ll up the price.” Baekhyun watched the expression on the mans face twist into pleading, he clearly didn’t have the money and Baekhyun clearly didn’t care. “I.. I don’t have that kind of m-money...” The man whispered as if he were only talking to himself. “Then do it yourself, huh? I charge far more than that on a regular and you complain? You realise you’re paying me to MURDER someone, I don’t know them, they could be innocent people or horrible beings but, either way I’m getting my job done. So unless you have $5,000... you can go. Don’t waste my time.” Baekhyun has had this happen plenty of times in the past, some kid who wanted to test the waters but, didn’t have any money and expected to be favoured, if anything Baekhyun was the most generous hitman out there. Anyone else would’ve made up some bogus price for the newbie to pay and instead Baekhyun was charging this man waaay below his normal prices and yet this guy still whined. “I... no, I promise you he’s horrible, he’s one of my best friends but... i.. he can’t live. I can come back tomorrow and give you the money.” Baekhyun shrugged, “We’ll talk when that happens. Go.” Baekhyun dismissed him with those words alone and sighed, what a waste of his time. 

But, the guy, did in fact come back with money and had a sappy story about how he was saving the money for some shit Baekhyun couldn’t care less about. “Pleasure doing business with you. I’ll notify you when the problem is all gone.” Baekhyun grinned, shaking the hand of his client, Baekhyun would start first thing tomorrow. Apparently this guy worked at a pet hospital not far from his house and worked there pretty much all day and all night, Baekhyun had his doubts about anyone who worked with animals but, he had no position to question his task, he’d have to give the guy a refund. That would suck. 

~

Baekhyun was lucky enough that he didn’t have to get too close to see the guy from his workplace, he lounged on the wall of a different building, outside near the hospital with a lollipop pushed against his cheek. Thank god for glass windows, it made his job a whole hell of a lot easier. Man this was boring, watching was Baekhyun’s least favourite part of his job but, he couldn’t just kill him at any moment and NOT be suspected, plus the death wouldn’t make any sense. Baekhyun needed to spend the entire day with his target and pray for an opportunity to come up like, “So when are you going out of town?” Or “Yeah we had a fight so...” Anything could give Baekhyun the opportunity he needed to kill at the perfect time whether he had to pin it on an ex or blame is on the fact that sometimes when friends move away they lose contact. Anything that wasn’t suspicious. Baekhyun pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and adjusted his sunglasses. This was a surprisingly easy stake-out. The sun was blaring so of course he needed the sunglasses, he was outside of a women’s lingerie store and could be waiting for someone, the windows to the hospital were glass, and it seemed like this guy was NEVER out of his sight. This was going to take no time. 

Baekhyun reached in his pocket when he got a text from his client, Kim Jongin, he had never asked before but, the man insisted on telling him at least his name if not the targets. 

-We’re meeting for lunch w/ some friends, I’m gonna record our conversation and send it to u. For now u can rest- 

Baekhyun never rested. But, he sent back a plain thumbs up and sighed, he’d have to wait there until the other got back to follow him home, then he’d really be able to tell when and where he should off this guy so he could get back to more exciting hits. 

-I know u said u didn’t wanna know names but, he’s the one we call Yeol-

~

Baekhyun didn’t listen to the recording until after he left his target’s house, setting his phone down on the table and playing the file while changing his clothes. 

“Hey Yeol!” Baekhyun recognised Jongin’s voice instantly and the way he overdramatised the “Hey” proved so. Baekhyun took careful note of the next voice so it wouldn’t get lost with any others. Luckily is was unique enough that Baekhyun didn’t have a hard time finding Yeol’s voice through anyone else’s. On the recording were about five voices; His target, his client, a female voice, and two other male voices. He didn’t bother listening much of what anyone had to say other than the one called ‘Yeol’. “I think I’m going to move soon you guys... there’s not much else to do in Seoul for me and I love the animals but, I think I could do more in life then just babysit sick pets...” Baekhyun was still now, he was sitting in his bed, propped up on his hands as he leaned back, listening to ‘Yeol’ speak. Perfect. Now he knew he wouldn’t have to worry about people wondering where this man went. Jongin could tell all his friends that he moved and didn’t have time to say goodbye to everyone. It was a basic lie. Then the girls voice peaked Baekhyun’s interest. He had learned that this girl was named Taeyeon and seemed to take a liking to this guy. How cute. “Awww, but I’ll miss you if you move! We barely talk anymore and now you want to move?” A small chuckle and ‘ow’ rang through Baekhyun’s ear, coming from Chanyeol. “Why don’t you just come over... tonight? Then we can hang out as much as you want so you won’t feel sad when I leave.” Baekhyun grinned, so this guy must be some kind of player. “Uh.. we can all hang out! Why don’t we all come over too?” There was an obvious amount of concern in Jongin’s voice and Baekhyun wondered why. But, he cut the file short. Now he had a lead, his opportunity and all he needed was the perfect time to strike. 2 more days and Baekhyun would be finished.


	2. 2 is company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is getting to hard so Baekhyun takes a break but, now his target is closer than ever and Baekhyun has to do what needs to be done.

Shit shit shit shit shit. Baekhyun had tried a countless amount of times but, something about this whole thing was... off. First of all... this guy was way too nice for someone to order a hit on him, let alone his best friend to do so but, it was like everytime Baekhyun thought he had a chance, the guy was no where to be found or too close to a crowd. “This is taking way longer than I thought... I can refund a portion of your money if you’d like...” Baekhyun was speaking to Jongin over the phone, preparing for another attempt. He was going to go into the man’s house late at night and kill him while he was asleep, then he’d call someone to get rid of the body, and someone else to strip the house so it seemed like he moved and Jongin could handle the rest of the detail. Baekhyun made sure his job was done and done right, he preferred not having to pin anyone so these steps were necessary always. “Yeah I’m going there now... okay... thanks.” Baekhyun hung up, it was fifteen minutes until one o’clock and Baekhyun was leaving, he NEEDED to get this right. He had never had this much trouble carrying out a hit. 

~

Baekhyun must be the worst hitman in the world. Last night was a complete bust, the guy, once again was no where to be found and it was just Baekhyun’s luck that this shit kept happening. This time he said fuck it, he was taking a break he needed more time to think over his strategy because killing him at home wasn’t proving efficient and he was just about over it. Besides, the guy seemed like a fucking sweetheart, he really hadn’t gotten any signs that he was bad in any way but, Jongin talked about him like he was the devil. Impossible. Baekhyun sat at a coffee shop near his house that he used to frequent before he became a hitman. He didn’t even remember how or when, it was like he was doing it all his life and he’d never questioned why he did or if it was the right thing but, he did his job nonetheless and got paid to kill people. For a murderer he could live in a nice house and have a nice car but, he decided to keep himself at a low profile, only average living even if he was secretly sitting on millions he wasn’t putting to use. He was saving it all to retire and move far away from Seoul and all the memories of who he killed, that’s when he would spend his money on a luxury house and car and eat at fancy restaurants that served portions made for toddlers. But, until then, he was being... lowkey. 

“Smile... people won’t approach you if you don’t.” A familiar voice hit his ears and oh fuck this was bad. ‘Yeol’ had made an effort to sit across from Baekhyun at his small table he hoped no one would ever notice him at. This was REALLY bad. He had to call it off. Jongin wouldn’t have the money for this so he HAD to call it off. “I was enjoying my coffee alone just fine thanks...” Baekhyun averted his eyes and sipped his iced Americano, contemplating leaving but, that would be both suspicious and rude. “Well, you looked like you needed company... I’m Chanyeol.” The man smiled a goofy grin and Baekhyun definitely couldn’t see how Chanyeol could be anything but good... maybe he could get to know him since he was calling off the hit. “Hmm... that’s nice.” Baekhyun still didn’t want to get too close, he was slipping away from the reality of the situation and he needed to realise, JONGIN hadn’t called off the hit and it wasn’t his job to make the decision on his own. Fuck. “Sorry... Chanyeol... I can’t stay much longer, I’d love to talk another time...” Baekhyun stood up and Chanyeol immediately stood up after him, “Let’s exchange KakaoTalks then... that way I know I’ll see you again.” Baekhyun hesitated but he had to treat this like two strangers becoming friends, not a hitman who just ran into his target on a casual occasion. 

~

”I’ll pay I will... I’m so sorry you have to do this but... get as close as you can, as long as he dies... just... please.” Jongin was obviously really serious about this and Baekhyun wasn’t sure why, Chanyeol seemed nice enough but, Jongin had known him for way longer and clearly knew things Baekhyun didn’t and would have to find out. “Alright... I’ll still give you a discount and since it’s taken so long I’ll let you pay me every week until it’s done okay... it’s $25,000 now.” Jongin’s jaw dropped and Baekhyun shrugged, “Let’s give it about 3 weeks... so calculate that and send the money A.S.A.P.” Baekhyun never imagined he’d be doing so much for this one man’s hit but, it was money and for Jongin it seemed important enough so Baekhyun would do what was needed. Fuck.

~

The middle of week 2... Baekhyun had met all of Chanyeol’s friends and pretended to meet Jongin for the first time, he was introduced as a friend and slowly Baekhyun’s judgement and professionalism became clouded with a crush on Chanyeol, he was way to sweet to kill but, every once in a while Jongin would mention it and Baekhyun would remember his goal. He had to play the role of two people and come out as one. It wasn’t that Baekhyun never had to get close to a target before but, THIS was different usually the person was obviously not a good one and the murder was easy and clean or it just didn’t take much time but, with Chanyeol nothing about him screamed that he was evil, everything about him was Baekhyun’s favorite. “Are we sure about him still? I mean I like him but... around our Yeollie? I don’t want him to hurt him plus... sometimes he has this look on his face like he wants to kill Chanyeol and it’s scary.” Minseok whispered to Jongdae, two of the men who were on the recording Baekhyun had in his phone. Baekhyun was eavesdropping on their little conversation and it made him giggle. Idiots. They were at Jongin’s house for a chill night, everyone Baekhyun had met was there; Kyungsoo who Jongin swore wasn’t his boyfriend but, that was definitely his boyfriend, Minseok and Jongdae who only came as a pair, Junmyeon who was super lame but in a fun way that Baekhyun loved, Sehun, the really hot guy who was either always shirtless or wearing clothes that didn’t leave much to the imagination. And of course... Park Chanyeol. The only one who really kept his attention, the one he texted all the time when he was bored, the one he was supposed to be murdering. The one who was talking to his right now. “What’s got you so giggly?” He asked Baekhyun who was leaning on the wall by the kitchen so he could eavesdrop, he put his hands on Baekhyun’s waist and Baekhyun immediately tensed up. Professional. “Nothing... just thinking to myself.” Baekhyun grinned, relaxing his body even though he could feel Jongin's eyes burning him from the side. 

- **Jongin** -

Jongin was the only one who knew... who knew what was in Chanyeol’s basement, who knew why Chanyeol needed to die. It wasn’t like he hadn’t tried to call the police but, Chanyeol knew that Jongin knew and Jongin was terrified but, he couldn’t just leave all his friends, all the friends that had no idea what kind of person the tall man was. Why he and Chanyeol pretended to be best friends on the outside. “I thought... you wouldn’t judge me!” 

“CHANYEOL WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK I... I... Chanyeol I have to...” With shaky hands Jongin pulled out his cell phone, he had to call the police he had t— “NO!” Chanyeol snatched the phone away, “Chanyeol give me the ph—“ The phone shattered when it hit the floor and Jongin could only shake, slowly backing up. “Jongin I... I’m sorry. I should’nt have showed you. I... please don’t tell anyone... don’t tell the others I.. go home. Just leave... please.” Chanyeol stepped closer and Jongin just left. They talked about it again. Jongin didn’t want to remember what he saw that day but he knew the only way to help Chanyeol was to end his life. 


	3. What noise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun can’t helo but love Chanyeol face and body and smile and hair and eyes and everything but, he’s getting worried that maybe there is something to be afraid of. Where did that Taeyeon girl go anyway?

Baekhyun had given up by now, he told Jongin not to worry about the money and maybe it was time he did retire. After all, he had been a hitman for years, if he had just been a regular murderer he’d spend so much time in jail for all the crimes he’s committed but, he was a hitman and no one knew especially not Chanyeol who he never wanted to know. Chanyeol was the kindest boy ever and somewhere in between being drunk and giving up on his task he and Chanyeol were kissing and then they were holding hands all the time and then they were looking st each other with fond eyes and then they were dating. It all happened so fast that Baekhyun felt like he hadn’t even blinked yet. Baekhyun was out for dinner with Chanyeol and friends, finally feeling a little weight off of his shoulders. “I’m glad you make Yeol happy... I was a little suspicious at first but, he really likes you so... I like you too. Taeyeon would be soooo jealous if she knew you two were dating. Is she still on that business trip Yeol?” Baekhyun assumed Taeyeon was the girl in the recording, hmm... was she really on a trip this whole time? He’d like to meet her. “Yeah, I’m not sure when she’s coming back yet though... she said she’ll keep me updated.” Chanyeol smiled and Jongin looked unsettled but Baekhyun and the rest of them ignored that and moved on from the topic. Baekhyun laid his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and smiled up at him, this wasn’t like Baekhyun... not that he was a particularly cold individual, he was actually pretty soft and a sucker for romance, his job just didn’t allow that kind of personality so, he tried to hide that about himself especially if it involves his job in any way but, Chanyeol was an exception, one Baekhyun gladly made. 

~

”I don’t think you should... Baekhyun.. I know you really like Chanyeol and you’re not... doing what you were going to anymore but... when I say he’s not a good guy I mean it. Please this is for your sake.” Jongin pleaded, but, Baekhyun didn’t listen, taking the lollipop he had in his mouth out, “It’s fine Nini...” So they had become that close huh? “It’s not like I’ve never been to his house before, we hang out all the time. I’m just staying over this time. Besides he’s my BOYFRIEND, it’d be too weird if I didn’t stay with him at least once. If it makes you feel any better I never go anywhere without a gun, I have one in my bag so if anything goes bad. Bang.” Baekhyun shot a finger gun at Jongin and grinned, “But seriously... I can handle myself. I’m a hitman remember?” Baekhyun whispered the last part and perfect timing. “You ready, Baek?” Chanyeol came out of the restaurant building after paying their bill and wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s waist, “Yougonna be okay getting home alone? You should call soo.” Baekhyun noted and Jongin shrugged, “I don’t wanna bother him, he didn’t come out tonight for a reason I’m sure so... have fun you two. I’ll text you when I’m home. See you guys later.” Jongin waved and walked the opposite direction of Baekhyun and Chanyeol, worry burning at the pit of his stomach. 

~

Baekhyun loved being at Chanyeol’s house but, this was different than the times before, tonight Baekhyun was staying over and he was more than happy. Baekhyun headed right to Chanyeol’s room, knowing at least the kitchen, living area, halls, and bedroom like the back of his hand. Baekhyun didn’t bother hiding to change into a t-shirt Chanyeol had given him a while ago and some shorts. If he wasn’t naked, this was his go-to. Baekhyun travelled to the bathroom with his bag so he could brush his teeth and clean his face, the water loud in his ears. When he got back to the room Chanyeol had changed too, but that he had much to change into, his boyfriend always put on long pajama pants and left his upper half bare. “Looks like you live here.” Chanyeol teased, laughing at how Baekhyun didn’t even say anything but just ran through the whole house like it was his own. “Go brush your teeth.” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out and got into Chanyeol’s bed, his house was always so cold and the thin blankets barely did anything for Baekhyun’s warmth. He would have it soon enough though. 

“Chan.. why is your house always so damn cold?” Baekhyun pouted when his boyfriend returned, smirking at him. “I just like it that way... I can warm you up if you want me to.” Chanyeol crawled into bed, immediately taking position over Baekhyun’s body, who welcomed him with a seductive grin on his face. Not only was Chanyeol the sweetest person, he was attractive, loved animals, had a big heart but, he was also REALLY good at sex, Baekhyun would even go so far as to say “THE BEST” at sex, Baekhyun couldn’t see how this perfect human being existed but, he did and he existed for Baekhyun and the same way Baekhyun thought about Chanyeol, Chanyeol thought about Baekhyun. Chanyeol pushed his lips against Baekhyun’s and lowered his body onto Baekhyun, the smaller wrapping his legs around Chanyeol’s torso as much as he could, pushing their bodies impossibly close together. Chanyeol broke the kiss to move his lips to Baekhyun’s neck, kissing the skin softly like it was made of thin glass. Baekhyun loved that about Chanyeol, he always held Baekhyun so delicately, like he was a brittle flower on the brink of falling apart. He just needed a little water to bring him back to life. Baekhyun couldn’t hold back the moan that had built up in his throat, letting it flow through Chanyeol’s ears like a musical note. To Chanyeol Baekhyun was a guitar and Chanyeol had to pluck the strings just right to make the most beautiful song ever. 

Chanyeol’s hands slid under Baekhyun oversized shirt and caressed his skin gently, Baekhyun flinched at the feeling of his cold fingers touching his warm stomach, but he got used to it. They fit like pieces of a puzzle, the perfect size and shape just to make a beautiful picture. Baekhyun took the touches as a cue and lifted up a little so that Chanyeol could take the shirt off of his body. The cold hit him full force but, Chanyeol was always there to fill that space with his body heat again, this time Baekhyun pushed him away, the other laying on his back in slight confusion, “I wanna give you head.” Baekhyun tilted his head and let his lips curl into a lazy, lustful smirk. “By all means, be my guest.” Chanyeol grinned up at his boyfriend who didn’t waste any time. Baekhyun took position on top of Chanyeol and kissed from his lips to his cheek, jaw, neck, collarbones, chest, stomach, and the right above the line that separated Baekhyun from Chanyeol’s dick. Baekhyun put a finger past the hem and slid it back and forth, knowing that Chanyeol was begging with his eyes for Baekhyun to continue. Baekhyun licked his lips and sighed, pulling the soft pants down, grinning up at the man who was already smirking at him. He loved that neither of them wore underwear at night. Chanyeol was impossibly hard and Baekhyun didn’t make it any better, not until he finally took Chanyeol in his hand, licking around the tip and sides of his member, slowly pushing and pulling his hand back and forth lazily. “Baek...” Chanyeol breathes out, hoping it would get to the older’s ears. 

Baekhyun stopped teasing his boyfriend and finally put his mouth over Chanyeol’s member, sucking gently on the tip before pushing the rest of the length inside his mouth. Baekhyun loved the way Chanyeol twitched underneath, suddenly he thought about how just 5 weeks ago, he was planning on killing the best boyfriend he’d had in a while. Chanyeol’s hands took place in Baekhyun’s soft dark brown locks, causing the man to moan around him. Chanyeol sat up and Baekhyun made a failed attempt to make eye contact with him but, he didn’t need to wait much longer. Baekhyun was being pulled up into Chanyeol’s lap as he tried to pull his pants off, Baekhyun taking the time to do the same with his shorts. Baekhyun loved feeling Chanyeol’s skin on his, he could feel it even if Chanyeol wasn’t around and that’s why he loved it so much, it always lingered. Once again they were pulling each other back into a deep and passionate kiss, noises filling the room and heat pushing out the cold. Baekhyun didn’t need to prepare and Chanyeol didn’t want to wait, Baekhyun was even more impatient. After breaking the kiss they put their foreheads together before Baekhyun lifted his body slightly, taking ahold of Chanyeol once again, positioning him perfectly at his entrance before letting go and sliding down, he went slowly but Chanyeol snapped his hips up, causing Baekhyun to gasp and fall into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, holding onto him. Baekhyun loved another thing about Chanyeol, all this time he was treated like glass but, when it came down to it Chanyeol liked to fuck Baekhyun up, to destroy him and make him fall apart with every thrust, every bite, every pull, every tease. Baekhyun loved that about him. 

Chanyeol didn’t spare Baekhyun even a second before he started roughly thrusting into him, holding his body as if Baek would fall off if he didn’t and in all honesty, he probably would. Baekhyun’s body bounced with every movement, loud moans echoing in his ears that seemed to harmonise with Chanyeol’s. It really was music. Baekhyun scratched at Chanyeol’s back, looking for more support so he wouldn’t be sent flying. Without warning, Chanyeol fell back with Baekhyun in his arms and still holding on tightly. Baekhyun waited when Chanyeol stopped moving, feeling him adjust underneath. “Oh god... pl-please...” Baekhyun moaned, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Baekhyun let his body relax as Chanyeol used all the stamina he had to quickly pound upward into the man, sending his body ablaze. “Fuck Chanyeol... fuck...” Baekhyun’s words sounded like he was on a never ending bumpy road, voice quivering. At first Baekhyun felt ashamed that he was the only one who spoke when they had sex but, Chanyeol reassured him with every moan and groan and small curse here and there, he was just quiet. Even if he was like this. When the ride stopped Baekhyun whined softly but Chanyeol easily made up for it. “I wanna see your pretty face..” Chanyeol grinned as he switch their position to missionary, easily sliding back into Baekhyun. This time his hands were on either side of the smaller’s head and he mercilessly rammed into him, fucking up his head board along the way. They stared into each other’s eyes the whole way through, even when Chanyeol grabbed ahold of Baekhyun’s member and began jerking it along with his thrusts, making Baekhyun a moaning mess until they were both unraveling with loud moans and curses, along with sweet names. 

~

Baekhyun’s eyes opened slowly as he smacked his lips together. Thirsty. He looked over, it was 3:45 in the morning. Chanyeol’s hold was easier to slip out of the later it was and Baekhyun was thankful he didn’t have to worry about waking his boyfriend up at this time. He shivered as he got out of bed and put his large shirt and shorts back on with a sigh, when he left the bedroom he took a blanket from off of the sofa to return heat to his body. He made an attempt to quietly get a class from the cabinet, almost dropping it along the way. He went to the fridge and got himself some water, leaning on the counter as he quenched his thirst. He thought about Chanyeol and why Jongin ever ordered the hit, wondered if maybe he was doing the right thing by not killing or not. Baekhyun loved Chanyeol... maybe he wasn’t IN LOVE yet but, Chanyeol was the only person Baekhyun thought about and that made him happy. A strange noise stopped Baekhyun thoughts. Was that a scream? It was very quiet but, still close Baekhyun put his glass on the counter and quietly tried to find if the sound happened again. The vent. The vent on the floor seemed to let out a scream, Baekhyun frowned and assumed it was coming from the basement, it was the only place the vent would lead to. So Baekhyun headed for the basement door which was in the kitchen not far from where he was standing, Baekhyun heard what sounded like sobs and maybe even... words? “Baek?”

”Fuck!” Baekhyun whipped around to see Chanyeol scratching his head, half awake. “Chanyeol oh my god you scared the shit out of me... did you hear the noise too? I was getting water and...I think there’s something in the basement we should go check it out.” Chanyeol rubbed his face and sighed, “Oh... I have a few rat traps down there, probably caught something. I’ll go check it out and get whatever it was. You can go back to sleep babe. It’s almost 4 I don’t want you ruining your sleep over a rat.” Chanyeol smiled and kissed Baekhyun’s cheek, patting his ass gently. “Okay... be careful. See you in the morning.” He wouldn’t think too much into it so... Baekhyun went back into the bedroom and had no trouble waving off into sleep again. 


	4. Chanyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol hates them all. They aren’t good for anything and they should all just die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH WOAH WOAH.. listen. Before you get into reading I’m just letting you know it’s gonna get a little... graphic in this chapter. Just a little warning before you DIVE right in ya know?

Chanyeol hated them all... from the moment he could form coherent sentences and thoughts, he despises women. He tried his hardest to live and breathe around them like a friend, a brother, a colleague, anything but one day something in him just snapped. Like when you break a stick in half and then try to reconnect where each end was split. That’s how Chanyeol felt, he was trying to connect his hatred for Women and his otherwise friendly nature and when he finally found where to attach the ends he had built a wall around himself, at first it was an accident. He cried so hard that night but he couldn’t call the police, he didn’t want to go to jail and he knew he would because... it didn’t look like an accident, he stabbed her too many times for it to be an accident. That’s when he decided he had to do something with that body... he became surprisingly good at storing bodies and cleaning up messes, it was an acquired skill made just for him. He remembered the first time it started to smell in his house, the vents pushing up death and decay into his nostrils and that’s when he decided to make his basement like... a freezer of sorts to keep the body from smelling so horrible and the rest of his house was filled with cold air too, no room for the rotting smell to peak through the atmosphere. Chanyeol was kind to every girl he saw... it was easier to bring them home that way. Then he’d smother them until they passed out and he hung them by their wrists in his basement, to dangle so when they woke up, the only thing they knew how to do was scream. Chanyeol ignored their screams, their pleads, their tears, their offers. He just wanted to see them die, he didn’t keep them that long, not unless they were a true friend. “I actually liked you... ya know. We could’ve been real friends if you weren’t born this way.” Chanyeol always said that, listening to the girl cry was like a bad song that no one else liked but him. 

The hatred came from his mother leaving Chanyeol and his father all alone, he was six years old when she took off saying she didn’t want this family and she was tired of always looking after Chanyeol, she always called him a little shit and didn’t even work, Chanyeol was a good kid too. He listened, no meant no, and he didn’t beg, he was quiet but fun when his mom was happy. He missed the days when he saw his mom smiling at him, “My yeollie...” but, it was all lies and faking. Chanyeol remembered his father being so lonely, so heartbroken and yet he still cared for Chanyeol as if nothing had ever happened, he even got Chanyeol a dog. That’s why he was a vet, his dog died after being sick for some time and that’s when Chanyeol decided his degree needed to be put to use... that’s also when everything crumbled. And maybe a dog would help but, he would never want the poor animal to see him like this, to smell the rotting flesh or hear the screams. Baekhyun was like his puppy, he didn’t want Baekhyun to see any of this. He couldn’t let him... he’d react like Jongin did because he WASN’T a puppy... he was a person and no matter how much Chanyeol liked him... he’d judge him too. Chanyeol just knew it.

~

Chanyeol waited until Baekhyun’s figure was completely out of sight before turning the basement door, he opened it and welcomed the cold against his half-bare skin. He closed the door behind him and clicked the light on, stepping slowly down each stair, savouring each creak and crack that they made. Soon Taeyeon’s body was in full view and Chanyeol sighed, looking at her with disappointed eyes. She was practically the colour of the sky, he body must be so cold. Pity. “Even through frozen lips you can scream like that... that’s no good? What if he heard you? You know... today Baekhyun said he’d like to meet you and for a moment I thought... maybe I should show him but, I know he’d only freak out, even though... he still doesn’t know I know what he wants to do to me. I still can’t believe Jongin ACTUALLY called a hitman... A REAL ONE, I looked him up and with a little digging... he’s legit. He doesn’t seem like it.” Chanyeol had picked up a knife from the rack he had put there long ago when he decided that he would get rid of the women of Seoul. He wondered if anyone else noticed a decline in the female population. “You know Taeyeon... I only kill women in their 20s to 40s... do you know why?” Chanyeol paced with the knife switching hands every step he took. Taeyeon who had been quiet the entire time, eyes following Chanyeol’s never-ending pacing, finally spoke, “N-n..no.. wh-why..” Her mouth barely opened, it hurt too much to move at all I’m fact. “Well... since you asked... elders will die soon anyway... they don’t need my help. Children are just children... I wouldn’t even think of killing a little girl, she deserves to live until the day we meet as adults. As for teens they’re making their way here sooner than they think, I don’t have to wait long.” He stopped and grinned at the girl who looked like she was in so much pain.

”I don’t like girls who scream or talk... you guys are the worst ones. I like to make this as painless as possible, I just want you to suffer a little right before you die but... you’re making it hard. How can my Baekhyun sleep if you screaming and yelling through the vents hmm?” Chanyeol stepped closer to Taeyeon with every pause, knife tapping her cheek gently as if it were a soft hand. Taeyeon whimpered, frozen tears stinging her cheeks. “Stay very quiet okay? This won’t hurt at all.” Chanyeol spared no time to open Taeyeon’s dried mouth and pull her tongue forward, her frantic movements made Chanyeol want to get this over with but he just couldn’t get her to stop moving. With the hand that held her tongue, Chanyeol grabbed Taeyeon’s neck and squeezed until the movement slowed and came to a halt. Alive but ‘sleeping’ in a sense. Chanyeol knew she might wake up during but, as long as he could get started he would finish. Once again he pulled Taeyeon tongue from her mouth and held the knife to it, aggressively taking off the flesh within seconds. The blood was disgusting and easily Chanyeol’s least favorite part but luckily he could wash it off no problem. She didn’t wake up, good, he could get some rest. Hopefully she wouldn’t be too loud when she did come to. He disposed of the tongue because he wasn’t a sicko that kept tongues... obviously and sighed, “Now I’m exhausted again.” He mumbled, clicking the light off as he was heading back up wash up and get back into bed with the only thing that made everything okay. 


End file.
